Conventional door frames have a wood construction. Some presently available wooden door frames may be treated with protective covering material such as a thin layer of plastic.
To date, there is nothing commercially available in the way of a synthesized door frame, e.g. a door frame having an all vinyl or similar plastic construction.
In order to mount a conventional wooden door frame, securing members, e.g. screws, are threaded through the frame into the surrounding building wall. Further steps are then taken to patch the door frame for purposes of hiding the mounting screws.
For new building construction, doors are generally sold already mounted in a surrounding door frame. For installation of the combination door and door frame, the frame is levelled and then mounted with the door held open. The reason the door must be held open is to gain access to the interior of the frame immediately surrounding the door where the screws are located in the frame. This method of door mounting is awkward, labour intensive and cost inefficient.